Shikon Shard High School
by Anime-Snow-Princess
Summary: Seniors. Juniors. Sophmore. Freshman. Preps. Jocks. Punks. Goths. Emos. Love. Fights. Friendships. Enemies. Trust and Betrayel. What more can you ask for in an average high school. Pairs. 1 Yuri n rest normal hint: no San/Kags
1. Masked

Shikon Shard High School

_**I do not own Inuyasha. Even though I wish I did. This is Fanbase only. Please comment and review. Supashi-bo!**_

_**Inuyasha's inner thoughts**_

_**Kagome's inner thoughts**_

_Miroku's inner thoughts_

**Age and Grades**

Inuyasha Taisho Youkai-16 yr old-Sophomore

Miroku Kazu Houshi-18 yr old-Senior

Kouga Toj Kenji-17 yr old-Junior

Kohaku-14 & Souta-14-8th graders & Shippo Houshi-8-2nd grade

Ayame Tenten Uchiha-17 yr old-Junior

Kagome Nabiki Higurashi-15 yr old- freshman

Sango Rimimi Tayaji-15 yr old-freshman

Kikyo Anko Miko-18 1/2-Senior(flunked)

Shima Ino Soki-17 yr old-Sophmore(flunked)

Kagura-19 & Kanna-14-8th grader

Sesshomaru Uza Youkai- 20- college

Naraku- 20- student teacher

Bankotsu Poy- 16-sophmore

Jakotsu Poy-17- junior

Renkotsu and Suikotsu Poy- 18-senior

_**Chapter One: Masked**_

BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh!"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Abra Kadabra Alakazam! Abra Kadabra Alakazam! Turn off already!" cried the girl as she turned over and started hitting the poor defenseless alarm clock. As soon as the alarm clock was done, she sat up scratching her tangly raven black hair. She turned to face the clock which read '6:50 AM'.

"Oh damn! I'm gonna be late!" She jumped out the bed washed face, brushed her teeth, and applied her deo. Rushed back into the room and put on a sleeveless yellow shirt that read 'Sunshine Girl' and a pair of black hiphuggers that hugged her curves. She threw on a pair of yellow kitten heel flip-flops and did her hair, which stops at in the middle of her back, in a quick ponytail after she roughly untangled her hair. She ran down stairs and reach the door.

"Kagome aren't you hungry dear?" called her mom.

"Can'tmomI'mgonnabelateloveyabye." Kagome replied all in one breath and left out the door.

"Have a great day," her mom said right after she left.

**OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL**

"Now what the hell is taking her so long?" a 15-year-old girl wondered, leaning against the school gate looking at the everyone and thing that passed her. Her long chocolate brown hair sweep across her peachish-pale skin as the wind blow it along with her skirt. She wore a hot pink crop top that show how **BIG **her breasts were and showed her black belly piercing and a black and pink circle skirt that stopped mid-thigh. She wore thigh high black pantyhose with some black thigh-high boots. Her waist-length hair was let down with a black ribbon-hair band. Fifteen had went by and she was losing hope. So she turned into the school until she heard her name being called.

"Sssaango!" called Kagome running up the school pavement, almost tripping in the process. Sango turned around and hugged her best friend.

"What you so long?"

"I kinda over slept." Anime sweatdrop on both.

"Let's get to class."

**AFTER FOURTH PERIOD-ALGEBRA**

"I totally hate that class. Not only am I the only one she picks on but also I don't even understand what's going on," Sango complained to Kagome who was just giggling at her friend. "It's not funny this is a serious matter."

"Sorry." Kagome replied trying to suppress the giggles. "But anyways are we gonna have a pep rally or what?"

This question made Sango happy. So she began to walk backward so that she was face Kagome. "Well duh? We made up a great routine. It took us a long time to come up with it. Two weeks."

"Really? It's gonna take yall a whole fucking month to think of one for homecoming."

"Hey what up with your negative comment! I would think--" Before Sango could turn around, she was grabbed on the arm and thrown against the red lockers. "Ow who the hell..." She struggled against the person whose strong, muscular body was suppressed against her own. She couldn't see the person's face because he wore a mask. All Kagome could do was gasp in terror as the man brought one of his hands to trap Sango's hands above her head and the other hand on her thigh rubbing it.

_**'Oh no S-sango! W-what the hell d-do I do?'**_

**TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW. SUPASHI-BO, BAI-BAI!**


	2. Kitten

Disclaimer: Inuyasha

"Hey what up with your negative comment! I would think--" Before Sango could turn around, she was grabbed on the arm and thrown against the red lockers. "Ow who the hell..." She struggled against the person whose strong, muscular body was surpressed against her own. She couldn't see the person's face because he wore a mask. All Kagome could do was gasp in terror as the man brought one of his hands to trap Sango's hands above her head and the other hand on her thigh rubbing it.

_**'Oh no S-sango! W-what the hell d-do I do?'**_

Now-**KITTEN**

After staring in shock Kagome finally build up show courage to at least speak.

"Sango! A-are you okay?" (A/N wow kagome!)

"Do I...ugh..look fuckin okay?!" Sango splatted struggling under her masked macigian.

"No. No you don't. sorry," Kagome said walking around in confusion, "What do you w-want me to d-do? I can get Principle Kaede or Kouga or Ayame even though she hates me or Kikyo even though I hate her. Plastic son of a--"

"KAGOME! GO GET INU-CHAN!"

"Who?"

"A white-haired boy who--" the masked man put his hand over Sango's raging mouth.

"I'll be back. I promised!" Kagome yelled while running down the hall.

RING! RING! RING! "Fifth period lunch has now begun." - intercom

* * *

**WITH SANGO**

"Let go of me you bastard!!" Sango yelled tossing and turnning trying to save her wrist at the most. The masked man pull his mask up that only his mouth was showing and he brought his mouth to her ear which made Sango blush for two different reasons. "What's wrong with you! Don't you have any respect for women!"

"Shut up." Was his reply and she did what she was told. His voice was sharp but silky.

"Let me go." she whispered and shiver. "Please!" Her voice was filled with fear. His grip loosen.

"I'm let you go but if you move...I'll kill you." and with that he let go watching her arms drop to her side as if they were paralyzed just like her backpack.

* * *

**WITH KAGOME**

"Are you Inu-cha?"

"No."

Are you Inu-chan?"

"Sorry."

"Are you Inu-chan?"

"I'm a BOY!" (A/N for those who don't know -chan represents female)

"WHO THE HELL IS INU-CHAN?!" Kagome yelled falling to her knee. **_I'm sorry Mimi. I've failed you. You--_**

Before she could finish her thought she was yanked onto her feet. "Hey bitch are you the one going around calling me a female?!!!" yelled a white-haired boy in a red baggy shirt, a red cap, and baggy black pants. His long hair was in a braid. Kagome just stared in awe at his golden eyes. Inuyasha had to shake her a couple of time until he got a response.

"Wow are those natural?"

"What?" Inuyasha said releasing her.

"Your eyes. Are they natural?"

"Yeah-wait what the hell do you want?"

"Oh shit. Sango--"

"What's wrong with Sango?" his voice turning stern and concerning.

"She's in trouble! Follow me." Kagome led the way to Sango with Inuyasha quickly in pace.

* * *

**BACK WITH SANGO**

"Wow Kitten, I didn't expect for you to in so quickly." said the surprised masked man. His hand gripped her small waist and pushed her gently against the ugly green lockers. All she did was look down.

"Wait Kitten?!" She had finally discovered who it was. And Inuyasha and Kagome came right on time.

"Save her!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. All he did was laugh. "What's so funny?!"

Sango brought her hand up to pull the mask off and found her calculations to be right.

"Miroku you perverted asshole!" The masked revealed a hella sexy blue-eyed boy. He wore a purple hoodie and some black baggy shorts. His black shoulder length hair was in a ponytail.

"Miroku? That was really icky." Kagome said with her hands on her hips. Sango just turned her head in disgust while removing his hands off her hips.

"Stop laughing! It isn't funny," Sango said to Inuyasha while walking off to the Cafe'. Kagome followed leave the two boys laughing together.

"Hey! Hey! Come on Kitten, don't be so rash." Miroku said trying to catch up with the other two.**

* * *

**

TBC


	3. Hollaback Girl

I don't own Inuyasha, 'Hollaback Girl, nor Gwen Stefani.

_Inuyasha thoughts_

_Miroku thoughts_

_**Kagome thought**._

* * *

**HOLLABACK GIRL**

**CAFETERIA**

"Bitch. Bitch. Whore. Slut," said a bored raven haired girl pointing at differernt girls as they walked in the caferteria. She sat alone on top on the table waiting impatiently for her boyfriend, who had been off schedule. She really **HATED** being alone. "Tramp. Skank. Lez. Bad breath. U--"

"Ugly, I suppose?"

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed the girl as she turned around and got ready to jump in his arm but realized that six other unwanted eyes were focus on her."Oh..hello also Miroku, Sango, and...? Who the hell is you?"

"Oh my Kikyo. You have such great social skills!" Sango said sarcastic and dramatically. Clenching her hands together over her shoulder, rocking her body side to side as though she was a giddy eight-year-old girl with sweet flowers. (A/N whoa that was long)

Kikyo jumped off the table walking towards Sango. She spoke low so that only Sango could hear.

"You little--"

"Bitch? How nice." Sango walked up so that they were only an armlength away.

Silence swept upon the group except for Inuyasha who was beginning to eat.

"Oh I forgot," Sango turned her head and look at Kagome and said. "Introduce yourself Kagz. Inu-chan barely knows your name." She faced Kikyo giving her a sassy look while pucking her lips together.

Kagome stood there still not knowing what to say. She turned herself to look at Inuyasha. She just looked at him blushing thinking about and observing him while he seem to not notice her. She soon walked up to him and began to speak.

"Umm..hi." Inuyasha turned to look at the red hot girl infront of him.Looking her up and down. _Damn_

"Well my job here is done." Sango said blowing a kiss to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku. Then she faced Kikyo again. Kikyo was pissed and she could tell. She was smirking at the fact that she could easily piss her off."You shouldn't frown. It causes wrinkles." She pucked her lips together once again and pretended to kiss her. She then turned her heel and began to walk out the cafe'. Sango was inches away from the door when Kagome called out to her.

"Mimi where are you going?"

"I must get ready for the pep rally."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll eat when I get there. You don't have to worry about me." And with that she left. Miroku pleasingly watched her leave and soon followed suit.

"I betta go with her. Maybe Shima's there." Shima was his girlfriend.

"Yea right." Inuyasha mutter.

Kikyo walked up to Inyuasha and sat on his lap. "Kagome your name, right? So what are you?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What are you?A freshman, sophmore, junior, or senior?"

"Oh duh. Sorry. I'm a freshman." She smacked her head for being so dumb.

"No wonder I'v never seen you around."

"Yeah that's probably why I never seen you too." Kagome rocking from heel to toe.

"Wow you're surprisingly cute." Kagome smiled and bowed as alittle crimson came across her face.

"Thank you." Inuyasha was done eating.

"Hey how about you sit down with me and Inu-bear. I want to get to know you better." Kikyo smirked when she saw the girl take a seat next to her.

"Ay, how long you been knowing Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. "Cause I've never seen you either."

"Oh I've been knowing Sango since middle school and Miroku's my cousin."

"Really I known Miroku for five years andhe never metioned you." **_That's no surprise. If I weren't his cousin he'd probab;y would. Pervert. _**"I've known Sango since kindergarden, but I remember hearing your names a couple times."

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" Kikyo asked shove a grape in her mouth.

"Mostly pop. Love Hilary Duff and Hannah Montana." Kagome said taking a bite of her burger.

Kikyo gasped. "Really me too. I love her song 'Start All Over'. Pop princess." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Here we go. Again._

Kikyo and Kagome spent twenty minutes exchanging interests.About how they love Johnny Depp and Justin Timberlake. How Lidnsey Lohan and Britney Spear reck their lives. About Tila Tequila. Inuyasha was bored and finally had enough.

"Time to go to class."

"Yea.See ya Kagome. This could be the startof a great friendship." Kikyo waved at her and left with Inuyasha.

**_Wow she nice._** Kagome got up and left to her next class: AP Chemistry.

* * *

"You seem to find a new friend." Inuyasha said walking Kikyo to class.

"Yea I mean who wouldn't want to be my friend. Hello I'm Kikyo."

They stop in front of class and gave each other a quick kiss.

"See ya in the gym, baby." And with that Kikyo walked into the room: L. Algebra

**RING! RING!**

"Everybody take your seat, " screeched Mr. Watson

Kikyo took her famous seat in the back next to longtimeYuri Tag.

"So where have you been all this time?" Yuri asked.

"Learning about my new prey: Higurashi comma Kagome. And you're gonna help me break this bitch." Kikyo replied with smirk.

"You know it just tell me what I need to know." 

"Be quiet back there Ms. Miko and Ms. Tag!" Mr.Watson snapped slamminga ruler against his desk.

"Yes sir." they said in unision.

* * *

**PEP RALLY**

All the students took their seats on the bleacher. The cheerleaders walked out wearing their green and white uniforms. The skirts were short but luckily they had their spanky and the shirt were sleeveless and showed their stomach. On the uniform read **SSHS.**They got into their first formation. 

"You ready to win Hawks!" yelled captain, Shima.

YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" went the crowd.

The music began to play. And they began to dance.

**Uh huh, this my shit**

**All the girls stomp yo feet like this**

**A few timesI've been around that track**

**So it's not gonna happen like that**

**Because I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl [x2**

Sango and Yuka came out the line to the front and did two one-handed back hand-spring to the sides

**Ooooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4**

After the fourth one, Yuka and Sango fell back in line with a front hand-spring. Now they were in the front of the line and began to dance.

**I heard that you were talkin shit **

**and you didn't think that I would hear it**

**People hear you talkin like that, getting everyone fired up**

**So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack**

**Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out**

**That's right, put your pom poms down, gettin everyone fired up**

All the girls throw their pom pom off to the side of the court and lined up in one line with the six boys behind six of the girls. Ten girls plus six boys equal sixteen cheerleaders. The boys lifted Shima, Sango, Mikio, Ami, Yumi, and Eri up in the air in that order.Shima, Mikio, and Yumi did an extension while brightly smiling and Ami, Sango, and Eri did a scale. The other girls on the ground kept dancing.

**A few times I've been around that track**

**So it'snot justgonnahappen like that**

**Because I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl[x2**

Yuka and Cindi ran in front from the sides and did a front hand-spring, tuck.

**Oooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4**

Sango, Ami, and Eri did a twisted basket toss. Shima, Mikio, and Yumi did a simple cradle. Theytookoff to the floor to join the others. All the girls did a herkie together. The girlssat on the floor for their second formation. The boys did different flips.The boys all landed on their knees and the light wereoff leaving the spotlight on the girls. 

**Let me hear you say this shit is bananas**

**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

**This shit is bananas**

**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

**Again**

**This shit is bananas**

**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

**This shit is bananas**

**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

The girls landed on their feet gracefully. And began dancing

**A few times I've been around that track**

**So it's notjustgonna happen like**

**Because I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl [x2**

**Oooh ooh,this my shit, this my shit[x4**

They ended in a vertical split. The crowd went while. Shima stood up and yelled,"Who's gonna win?"while other girlcheerleaders did toe touches, pikes, and herkie.

"HAWKS!"the crowd yell back.


	4. First Impression

Next Day-Saturday-Kagome's House 12 0'clock pm

Kagome sat on her living living couch with her mom watching Race For Time. When suddenly--

'The first time I freaked out

I just kept lookin down

I st-stuttered you asked me what I'm thinking bout...'

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaggie!"

"Oh hi Mimi (a/n in case some have forgot Mimi is Sango.)." Kagome stepped outside and began walking pasting her grandfather sweeping.

"What not happy to hear my voice? Well fine I can take a hint--"

"Don't hang up. I was just watching this sad movie that's all."

"Great! Cause I have an important question to ask you!"

"Ok wha--"

"But first come over my house."

"Ok but why--"

"Make sure that you're wearing something cute."

"Wh-"

"Bye babes."

Click!

Kagome stood motionless unfaced by the stroking warning her to go back inside.

"What the fuck just happen?" Sigh. _Might as well get changed for whatever._

And with that she walked back in her house. She walked upstairs to the bathroom. Took a quick shower and to her room.

Her room was bright yellow with a light pink bed in the corner. There was a desk on the other side with a black PC and stacks of books and paper everywhere. She went into her closet looking random.

"What to wear? What. To. Wear." She scampered everywhere just trying to find something to wear.

Finally after about an hour and a half she found something. _How cute. Thanks Gramps. _She it on and ran out the house.

"I'm off to Sango's."

**Sango's apartment**

Ding! Ding!

"Coming!" yelled Sango.

Kagome just stood outside the door listening to voices that was inundating out of Sango's apartment.

Sango: "Stop that!"

Random 2: "Sangooooo."

Sango: "What are you doing!"

Random 3: "Hey over here!"

Sango: "Kohaku!"

Kohaku: "What did I do?"

Random 5: Yay! Fun! Fun!

Kirara: "Mew."

Random 1: "I'm hungry."

Random 3: "Music! Music!"

Sango: "Gah!"

Random 3: "Kohaku!"

Kohaku: "Hey stop grabbing me!"

**Click!**

Sango: "Kirara? There you go."

Random 1: "Hey what's this?"

Sango: "No don't--eh..."

**Slap!**

Random 5: Lalalala

**Click!**

**Crash!**

Kohaku: "Hahahahahaha."

Sango: "Ahhhhhhhhh! That was--ahhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Random 2: "Eh."

Random 1: "Yeah whatever no big deal."

Sango: "Hell yeah big deal!"

**Crash! Slap! Boom! Bang!**

Random 4: "Um."

Sango: "I'm gonna get the door."

She opened the door.

"Hey sorry Kagz I...um..Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?" Kagome had a strapless yellow sun dress with little peach flowers covering it and a white sham. Her hair was neatly done with a white sun hat. And some white strap heels.

"What you don't like it?" Observing Sango who wore a pair of capris and a black shirt with in white letter **Peek-or-Boo **with a ghost. It stop above her bellyring, it was white with spikes. Her hair was in a ponytail. And some black high tops.

"Um...you're a little overdressed." Sango replied backing up letting Kagome follow her into her hetic livingroom. As she walked in she soon realized who different she was. Seeing the others she felt misplaced.

"Oooh...How--"

"Akward?" She just simply nodded.

"Ay, Sango when we leaving?!" yelled a very pissed Inuyasha with a big anime bump on his head due to yours truly.

_Oh so that was their voices, _Kagome thought, _All that noise and commotion from these five._

She looked around to find, excluding Sango, six people in which three she knew _well_.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. First--"

"Me! Me!" exclaimed a little brunette girl in a orange jogging suit. Her hair was down with one ponytail in the top left.

"Ok. Kagome this cutie here is Rin. Rin this is Kagome."

Random 3 is...Rin. Rin smiled a bright cheesy one.

"Ok next. You should already know Shippo. Right?"

"Yep. That I do."

"Hey cuz!" She gave the little red head a hug.

Random 5 is...Shippo.

"Now to everyone's favorite pervert. Miroku."

"Why thank you Kitten I feel your love." He replied smoothly, throwing his arm around her waist as she struggled to get out. No use.

Kagome giggled at her cousin and her bff.

Random 2 is...Miroku.

"The one in the jacket is Sesshy. Oops I mean Sesshomaru."

Kagome tried to shake his hand but when she approach him she felt cold and instantly backed away. _Demon._-Kagome

"Huph." Was his reply.

Random 4 is...Sesshomaru.

"Last but not least Japan's most arrogant, ignorant, impatient, son of a bitch is Inuyasha."

"At least I'm not the bitch!"

Random 1 is...Inuyasha.

"No you're worst!" Now they were face to face. More like Inuyasha looking down on her.

"At least I'm not Assjack!"

"It's a Jackass your stupid asshole!" Inuyasha started to growl. The others just watched intently.

"Rinimi!"

"Itachi!"

"Mimi!"

"Inu-chan!"

Silence. Suddenly Sango sighed looking down making Inuyasha confused aa well as Kagome and Miroku. Sesshomaru and Kohaku knew what would happen next.

_Did..did I win?-_Inuyasha,

_No way?!-_Kagome,

_He won?_-Miroku.

Sango walked closer to him so that their chest was touching. Inuyasha started to blush and when he noticed it was showing, tried to push her off but grabbed to the wrong thing instead. Squeezing her "jugs" a couple of times. (a/n wink)

"I-I-I.."-Inuyasha, his blush getting deeper

"Oh my."-Kagome

"He grabbed...Hey that's my job!"-Miroku

"I'm sorry...you...you..."-Sango, still looking down "Pervert!"

**Bonk!-Inuyasha is now unconsinous**

"Ok who ready to go?" Sango said smiling after when her battle.

"Go where?" Kagome asked.

"Oh you come with me. My pant will probably fit you but I can't do much 'bout the shirt."

"Ok but--" and with that they were gone.

**20 min later**

Out came Sango and Kagome who was wearing a pair of jeans and a green luck charms shirt that was tied into place.

"Finally, now we go." Said Inuyasha, he's back!

"Go the fuck where!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey come down wench!" Inuyasha yelled back. _Wench? Oh hell no!-_Kagome

"Don't call me a wench. Dog boy!"

"How did you know that?!" This shocked them that she knew expect. "How did you know that I'm a--"

"Inu-chan!" He turned and looked at Sango. She shook her head at him.

"What was you bout to say?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing." Kohaku answered. "He wasn't bout to say anything."

"Yeah nothing wench. So let's go to the Carnival."

_Hmm I wonder what he was about to say._-Kagome-"Wait how are we all going to fit into a car?"

"You, Sango and Inuyasha are riding with me. And Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku are riding with Sesshomaru." Miroku stated.

"Okay off to the Carnival!" Rin said jumping up and down.

TBS


	5. And Then There Was Three

****

And Then There Was Three (Pt. 1)

I don't own Inuyasha, 'Damage', Danity Kane, 'Contagious', Avril Lavigne, 'High Of 75', nor Relient K.

**In The Carnival Parking Lot**

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!" yelled a very pissed Inuyasha walking back and forth byside Miroku's red new Mustang.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled sitting in the back seat letting her feet hang out of the opened car door.

"What?!"

"Stop using so much profanity!"

"Why?!"

"Cause it's so irrirating! Gosh!" she replied laying back in frustation.

"Another day in the life of Inuyasha." Sango said laying on her back on top of the hood with both eyes closed as Kirara lie across her flat stomach.

"And who asked you to be in this discussion?" Inuyasha asked stopping in pace.

"You did. Don't you remember Inu-chan?" she replied smirking at him with one of her eye open.

"Where the hell is Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha complained starting his pacing again.

"He probably stopped for gas or traffic." Miroku suggested leaning against a nearby pole taking a

drag of his cigarette.

"I don't care he needs to get his ass here now!"-Inuyasha

"I do agree."-Sango. Sango took her cell phone and dialed Sesshomaru.

"Hello"

"Hi Sesshy-pooh." Miroku rolled his eyes as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"What do you want Sango?"

"Well we wer-" Inuyasha snatched the phone away from her.

"You're thirty minutes late! Where the hell are you?! Inuyasha yelled.

BEEP! BEEP! Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha all looked at the new black Hummer.

"I'm here." Sesshomaru calmly said getting out the vehicle.

"Finally, what took you so long?!" Inuyasha asked walking towards him, Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku. Kagome got up and out the car and Sango slid off the hood.

"I had to stop for traffic then gas."

"I said that." Miroku said walking with the group as they paid for carnival tickets.

**InSide The Carnival**

"So what now?" Kagome with her hands on her hips looking around.

"Cotton candy!" Rin yelled running towards the cotton candy take Kohaku with her.

"Let me go! Rin!"- Kohaku being dragged. Rin was small but strong. Sesshomaru sighed and followed them.

"I want a stuffed animal, Miroku. Please." Shippo ask tugging on his shirt.

"Sure." He replied. He looked back at the asking if any one wanted to go.

"I would like to go is that okay with you?" Sango asked Shippo holding Kirara in her right hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He said jumping up and down grabbing her left hand. She giggled at him and Miroku smiled. "Come on Miroku." And with that they left.

_**Do, do you got a first aid kit handy?**_

**_Do, do you know how to patch up a wound?_**

**_Tell me,_**

**_Are-are-are-are you?_**

**_Are you patient, understanding?_**

**_Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
_**

"And then there was two."-Kagome said looking at the others disappear. Then she heard footsteps behind them.

"Well well. What do we have here?" They turned to see Koga.

**_I've tried every remedy _**

**_And nothing seems to work for me_**

"What the hell you doing you piece of shit?!" Inuyasha angered.

"Last time I checked this was a public place mutt!" Koga fumed.

Kagome watched as they went at each other with insults. It was getting annoying and she decided to shut them the hell up.

"Hey are you a demon?" she turned to ask Koga. He took time to look at her and noticed her incredible beauty. Walking closer to her, Kagome felt her fear building up, questioning herself 'if she asked the right kind of question.' _Oh shit what the did I just do?! That's not the kind of question you ask someone you just met. Now what if he is a demon?_ She looked at Inuyasha to see his emotionless expression. Now Koga was right infront so she decided to close her eyes.

_**Baby, (baby) **_

_**This situation's driving me crazy**_

_**And I really wanna be your lady **_

_**But the one before you left me so**_

"Why you're quite the cutie, aren't cha?" Koga said smiling and resting a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes looking dumbstruck.

"Huh." was all she could say.

He brought his self closer to her ear and whispered, "I'm a wolf demon doll face."

"Hmph. Hey wench I wanna go on the rollercoaster, now!"-Inuyasha scream get tired of both of them.

_**Damaged, damaged **_

_**Damaged, damaged **_

_**I thought that I should let you know **_

_**That my heart is**_

"Wench? She ain't no wench!" Koga yelled back.

"She look like a wench to me!"-Inuyasha

"How would you know, you're probably color-blind anyways?!"-Koga

**_Damaged, damaged _**

**_So damaged (so damaged) _**

**_And you can blame the one before_**

"Shut up Koga!"- Inuyasha

"You shut up!"-Koga

**_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
_****_(Baby, I gotta know)  
_**

**_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
_****_(What you are gonna do, baby?)  
_**

**_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
_****_(Baby I gotta know)  
_**

**_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
_****_(What you are gonna do?)_**

_And now there's three. Just great._-Kagome sighed.-_I wonder how the others are doing?_

* * *

**With Sesshy, Kohaku, and Rin**

"Weeee!" Rin squealed as they(her and Kohaku) went on another ride. Sesshomaru had refused to get on any because he thought it was childish.

_**We were talking together**_

_**I said 'Watsup with this weather?'**_

_**Don't know whether or not**_

_**How sad I just got**_

"That was fun." Rin said get off the rollercoaster. She was very dizzy.

"Let rest."-Sesshomaru suggested.

"No. Why?" Rin asked.

_**'Cause on my own villious**_

_**Or if I'm just missing the sun**_

"You've been on five rides straight. I'm surprised that you haven't thrown up yet."

"More! More! More rides!"-Rin said jumping up and down.

"I agree with Sesshomaru." Kohaku said tired of the spins, twirls, screams, puke, and rift-raft.

Rin stopped her jumping. "Me too." Kohaku just rolled his eyes as Rin hug him tightly.

_**And tomorrow I know**_

_**Well be rainy at best**_

_**And the forecast I know**_

_**Is that I'll be depressed**_

_**But I'll wait outside**_

_**Hoping I'll catch site of the sun**_

"So what do we do now?" Kohaku asked breaking free of Rin breath-cutting grasp.

_**Because on and off the clouds have fought**_

_**For control over the sky**_

_**And lately the weather has been so bipolar**_

_**And concequencly so have I**_

"I know how about we--gah?" Rin ran to the garbage and vomit.

_**But I sunny with the high of 75**_

_**Since you took my heavy heart and made it light**_

_**And it's funny how you find you enjoy your life**_

_**When you're happy to be alive**_

"Perfect." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

**With Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango**

_**When you're around I don't know what to do**_

_**I do not think that I can w-w-wait**_

_**To go over and to talk to you**_

_**I do not know what I should say**_

"You pervert!"

**Smack**

"Kitten, my hand slipped."-Miroku, wearing his pervert grin and red hand print, explain how his hand had ended up from her shoulder to her butt.

"Hmm, that's funny. It seems as though your hands tend to slip ALOT!" Sango said with her hands on her hips.

"True it does, doesn't?" Miroku said playing along. "You know Shima wouldn't fuss as much as you do." He added knowing how to piss Sango off. This was just their second prize-winning booth. Miroku had won an oversized stuffed-Taz doll for Shippo at the last booth.

_**And I walk out in silence**_

_**That's when I said to realized**_

"You two are some weird teenagers." Shippo said holding onto the oversize doll and Kirara on his head. Sango looked down at him and blushed. Miroku stared at her, damn if he didn't love that blush.

_**What you bring to my life **_

_**Damn this guy can make me cry**_

"Do you think?"She asked, Shippo just nodded Kirara mewed in responds. "Let's play this game. I want that big monkey."-Sango suggested. It was the game where you had to roll the ball into the rings.

She grabbed one of the five balls given to her. Bending down in position also giving Miroku a good look of what he's missing out on. He bit his bottom lip in order to resist fondling her.

_**It's soo contagious**_

_**I can not get it out of my mind**_

_**It's soo outragious**_

_**You make me feel sooo high**_

_**All the time**_

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. And Then There Was Three Pt 2

I do not own inuyasha, 'hey juliet', nor LMNT. Plz read, review, comment, and enjoy. Sorry for the unconvience.

**Chapter6: And Then There Was Three**

**7:45 PM**

After finally getting on a rollercoaster… well actually four, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga (who seemed to stay with them to be with Kagome) finally called quits.

"Oi wench, call the others I'm ready to go."- Inuyasha

"Ugh my na--"

"Her name is Kagome, mutt!" -Kouga defended Kagome. Standing in front of her protectively.

_And there they go again. _During EVERY ride those two have been arguing. Whether it was about her, football, or any random thing.

Amongst the bickering, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and dial Kohaku's number but got no answer.

"If she's your girl then why is she here with me."-Inuyasha smirked, this made Kagome blush a bit.

"Because she felt sorry for you."-Kouga

"Feh, l-like I need someone like her, who would." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away and Kagome head quickly snapped up in anger. Even though they known each other for a little while, she actually liked Inuyasha.

"Well I-"-Kouga

"SIT!"-Kagome yelled

**CRASH!!!**

"Oh my! Oh my!" She was in shock but ran over to Inuyasha who was kissing the ground to help him up.

He sat up and dusted himself off and looked her. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know but I'm so so so sorry!" She replied and helped dust him off and turned to Kouga who was rolling on the ground laughing. "Do you mind?!"

He shut up quickly and that alone made Inuyasha smirked. Inyasha pulled out his cell phone and call Miroku.

* * *

_'I think your fine_

_You really blow mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I want to be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet.'_

"Hello?"

_"Meet us at the front gate NOW!" _Then she hung up. Miroku looked at his phone then at Sango, who was lean on the rail on the bumper cars that Shippo had got on, while holding her stuff monkey. Miroku took this oppunity to get behind her and his arms around her. She jumped a bit then relaxed a little. He began to nuzzle her neck.

"Miroku?...Be careful Shippo!" Sango said worriedly. Shippo smiled at her and nodded then a snot nosed kid purposely rammed into him and laughed.

"Hey kid!"-Sango yelled. The child looked at her and she gave him a signal that meant 'I'm watching you'. The kid gulped and quickly apologized.

"You're such a worry wart." Miroku whispered into her ear. Sango looked at him and smirked. "Call Sesshomaru and tell him to meet us at the front gate."

"Why?"

"Inuyasha." She just nodded and dialed Sesshomaru's number while Shippo climbed out the bumper car to walk with them.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Kohaku, and Rin were on the bleach watching a woman perform when Sesshomaru felt his phone vibrate.

"Yes?"

_"Hey Sesshy-poo_" You could hear Miroku mumble something in the background.

"Yes?"

_"Inuyasha said to meet him at the front gate."_

"Fine." And with that he hung up. He looked to the side to see both Rin and Kohaku sleep. So he picked them up and made his way to the front gate.

* * *

After they all met at the front gate they left to go home.

**TBC...**

**Sorry it took so long I realized the one I put up at first was the same copy of chapter 5.**


End file.
